Stars Twilight
by longnite
Summary: Marking Aeryn's return to Moya with an old enemy in tow. The costs of certain decisions can be very high.


**Stars Twilight**

He stood there, and watched them go off……together,……. Aeryn and Scorpius.

She had said that "she" had promised Scorpius protection. His enemy……his nightmare….had her promise of protection and had brought him to the one place John had come to understand as home. The center of his universe was folding in on itself and turning cold. He had to move, or the darkness that clutched at his heart would envelope him.

He numbly made his way to his chamber. Slowly, he began to gather his few positions that he had gathered in the cycles since arriving here. Placing the few articles in a flight bag, he hoisted the bag on to his shoulder and looked around the chamber. This had been his home…….

"Pilot?" John spoke as he left the chamber.

"Yes Commander."

"What is the status of my module?"

"It is currently fueled, stocked with supplies for extended operations and prepped for flight." Pilot stated all this information in a tone that was very somber.

"Pilot……You know, don't you?" John had stopped in the corridor and laid a hand to the wall. He could feel the vibration and hum of life that was Moya. In a way, he could feel her sadness as well…..and her knowing of what was transpiring now.

"Yes John……we knew as soon as they arrived. We knew what this type of situation would mean to you. Regardless of our desire to have you remain…..we understand your need. But know that Moya and I will miss you very badly. You will always be welcomed here, should you ever decide to return."

"Thanks, Pilot. I will be leaving within the arn." Once again, John stroked the corridor wall and silently thanked them both for their continued friendship.

John was finishing his preflight inspection of the module when D'Argo made his presence known.

"You going out for one of -your spins-?"

"I guess you could look at it like that." John kept his back to him and continued with his checklist.

"How long you going to be out?"

John said nothing and made no effort to turn around.

"Your not coming back are you John?"

"No."

"I like this situation no more then you John, but there must be a reason for her to bring that creature here." D'Argo moved up to his shoulder and attempted to make eye contact.

"D'Argo, it really makes no difference what her reasons are. She has her reasons…..she always has her reasons. She never bothers to discuss those decisions with anyone, we just have to live with whatever decision she chooses. Well, I guess this time it has to be me that has to decide how the next chapter pans out….A flip of a coin."

"John, you are making very little sense. I know that you are angry…..but please reconsider. There is a great deal of danger out there."

"Oh really……well there is a great deal danger right here. And it's going to be bunking just a few chambers down from mine….no thanks, I'll take my chances with the unknown."

As the two friends stood together and tried to come to some silent understanding, a unwanted presence made him self known. "John, I think we need to have a chat about my presence here." The voice was that one that constantly haunted him……the one that always took and returned for more.

John's response to those words was immediate and deadly. As John turned, he drew his pistol and fired. Scorpios dropped to the deck holding together what was left of his left knee. The blood oozed through his gloved hands and splattered on the deck beneath him. He opened his pain filled eyes only to look up into the cold dead eyes of his prey. There was no sign of regret, or even any sign of arrogant victory. There were only the cold steady stare of a creature……a creature that he no longer knew!

"A bit off the mark….would you not say John?"

"Not if you consider that I hit what I was aiming for" John still holding his pistol on his tormentor, took a few slow steps toward him. His voice……was calm and cold.

"If you kill me, there will be no one to add Aeryn in her present condition."

"At this point Scorpy….I wouldn't put a whole lot faith in that being an Ace in your hand. It's more then a bit overplayed now!"

"You don't understand John…."

"It's you and she that don't understand! You made your move……..it's time for my counter move leather face!" John raised his pistol his opponent's temple.

D'Argo, who had been in shock by the rapid escalation between the two, came forward and tried to make eye contact with his friend.

"John…..I know how you must feel, but we may need him if we are to help Aeryn." John turned a steady gaze in his direction. What D'Argo saw, actually scared him.

"D'Argo….I'm not going to kill him. He is going to stay here and help you with Aeryn, if he fails……" He let that unspoken threat hang in the air.

"Crichton….you should consider the child." Another shot rang out and hit the half breed in the right shoulder, rolling him across the deck. "I suggest you call 911 and get some help!" John turned and began to walk toward his module.

"John, what about Aeryn? You should talk to her!" D'Argo was grasping at straws now, but Aeryn had always been a deciding factor in the past.

"She made her decision, I have never been privy to how those got made…….but there hers. Now I have decisions to make…..and staying here is no longer in the cards." He reached into his pocket and drew a coin out and looked at it in the dim light of the bay. "Here, give this to Aeryn……she will understand. Maybe next time her luck will be a little bit better." He tossed it to D'Argo as he passed.

"Big D….you have been one of the best friends I have ever had, I want to thank you for that. Tell everyone I said goodbye and that I "will" see them around!" He got into his module with out casting a look back. Then powered his craft up to depart as the bay doors closed on another chapter in his sorted life.

Aeryn was still in the Med Bay when D'Argo brought Scorpios in and laid him none to gently on a table. The Old Woman had arrived and was scurrying around muttering to herself.

"What has happened? D'Argo, you know that he has our promise of protection!" Aeryn was still in the cooling suit and that brought very little sympathy to her from D'Argo's view. He was sure that there had to be a serious reason for being league with this creature and to allow herself to be maintained in such a way. But those reasons had just cost him his closest friend.

"He has your promise!"

"Where is John….he will not stand for.."

"It was John who shot him!" D'Argo said none too gently.

"I don't understand. He promised me." Aeryn was unable to look at him.

"Well, I never heard him verbally say the words. Just you pleading that he not kill him and that YOU had promised protection."

"Crichton?" Aeryn called after she tapped her com.

"Commander Crichton is no longer aboard, Officer Sun." Pilots voice came over the com system.

"What do you mean Pilot?"

"He departed Moya within the last arn"

"But he would never leave……" She was on the verge of tears and felt weight of the universe bearing down on her.

"He left this for you." D'Argo handed her the coin. Her trembling fingers brought the object up to her eye to view with watery eyes. She then realized that she had come full circle. This was the price for her previous departures. This was the cost of her lack of communication with him. What had she done.


End file.
